Helping Hands
by Asada-shino808
Summary: So the challenge is to find out the timeline, who says what and the POV though it's obvious. Aichi does a lot for everyone. But one sickly day at the Card Capital might actually help him realize what he's done. Thanks to a little help. Don't take in the wrong way it's all friendship. Disclaimer: I don't own anything if so Aichi would've been In G more than once.


We were inside the shop with the whole entire group inside. Kai-kun went to VS Miwa who was currently losing as much as I wouldn't want to admit. Kamui was actually VS Emi, oddly Emi was winning which made me proud of her.

Oh and Misaki was behind the desk as usual with the manager and sub manager. Naoki and Shingo we're watching Kai play trying to learn from him.

As for me. I was at a table resting my head. I had a headache and felt tired so I just watched the others. But, Emi decided to call me over as she won her match.

"Congrats Emi!"

"Thanks a lot maybe one day I'll beat you!"

"Sure Emi" I say sarcastically rubbing the back of my neck.

"Misaki-san can you play with me next?" Eli asked joyfully running up to the girl.

"Sure thing Emi" She said as she put away somethings and grabbing her deck.

"Ah wait. Before you go and have your fun can you put these boxes away Misaki!" The manager yells as Misaki-san almost goes off to the table.

She sighs and goes to grab the boxes. But she suddenly tripped a card that fell and the boxes she was holding fell out of her hands.

Noticing this I ran to grab the boxes and ended up catching a the boxes what weren't too big or heavy before they spilled their contents onto the floor.

"MISAKI!" Everyone yelled as they ran up to her.

Miwa pulled her up as I picked up the card she tripped over but sadly for the owner it was ripped and dirty.

I asked around "Whose card was this?!" I exclaimed

A little boy around Emi's height walked over to me.

"I am so sorry the card just happened to slip, and I didn't know, I'm sorry that this happened, I promise it won't happen again!" The kids said bowing making me chuckle.

"I'm sorry about your card but I happen to have an extra copy of the same card. Here you go" I said giving it to him smiling

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Sure! I can always get more cards anyways plus I bet that card was special to you right?" I asked

"How did you know?"

"Secret" I said winking and plugging my head to the side as I put a finger pointing up to my mouth

"Thanks so much!" He said bowing as he ran off to a table probably to fight someone.

I turned around to face all of my friends to see them all gaining at me, even Kai-kun!

"Ummm guy-" I said but Miwa cut me off

"Aichi was actually kinda cute!" He exclaimed as Misaki hit him over the head

"Of course he was after all he could pass off as a girl!" A cheerful voice suddenly said as a hand was put on my shoulder making me jump a bit.

"Ren-san!" I exclaimed quickly turning around as much as my head hated the sudden movement.

I soon noticed that not only Ren was here but Leon too!

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kamui asked them

"Who cares I just want to fight them already lets go!" I heard Naoki say

"Oh Shut up and Let them speak you idiot" Shingo said also hitting him over the head before Misaki did.

I giggled a bit making the rest of the group laugh.

"Speaking of which I forgot to thank you Aichi for picking you the boxes when they fell I owe you" Misaki said facing me

"Huh? Why should you thank me?"

"You helped them Aichi-Onii-san why wouldn't they?" Kamui asked

"Here he goes again" Emi says sighing causing the 2 other Psyquilla users to sigh

"What do ya mean?" Miwa asked

"Aichi here is oblivious to almost every single compliment you give him" Leon says

"Ahh sorry I'm working on it though"

"Wait how do you and Ren know Leon?" Kamui asks

"Because how shy Aichi is whenever we complimented him once and a while even when we have a friendly fight" Ren says

'I grinned despite how bad I felt right now. I really hope we can go home soon.' I thought as I checked my phone. 6:30pm a reasonable time to go home.

"Yo Aichi let's fight! Let's use PSYQUILLA!" Ren said as he walked over to a table with me following along

"Sure thing Ren-kun just give me a second!" I said sighing as I mentally prepared myself for a tiring match

* * *

 **(Suffering inspired writer deciding to skip battle)**

I panted heavily after the battle but not as much as Ren of course. But it was worth it as I won the match with blaster blade.

But I soon started to feel dizzy and moved back a bit stumbling but someone came behind me and caught me and I was against as warm source

"Aichi!" they exclaimed

"Good job Leon!" Ren said as everyone gave him glares

"We aren't gonna do anything bad we just happened to notice that he wasn't feeling good"

" Sendou you really should stack up on some heal triggers in moments like this until you can manage some rest."

"Sorry, sorry. But I can't hear too well right now. Can you guys be a little quieter for a bit. My head really hurts now." I said closing my eyes as the world finally went quiet.

* * *

 **(A little while later)**

"Aichi?" I hear a voice call out to me

"hmmm" I say as I slowly open my eyes to see Leon, Ren and Kai

"What happened where am I?" I asked as I noticed that I was in a bed but not my own, sitting up.

"Your at Ren's house" Kai said as he walked in with a bowl of water and a cloth.

I shivered as he dabbed the cloth on my forehead. "Kai-kun I feel fine"

"If that was true then you wouldn't of fallen asleep at the store, your mom wouldn't of said to stay with Ren and you might've felt us changing you earlier" Leon said.

"Aww common if he says he's fine maybe he really is fine" Ren said cheerfully going up to me.

I put myself at the edge of the bed and slid off standing a bit while they looked on worriedly.

"I'm fine. See?" I said as I walked up to each of them.

"Oh wells then fine Aichi but it still won't explain why your Psyquillia felt weird earlier" Ren said

"Your wind felt very weak so that is how we knew you were sick in the 1st place"

"I noticed you were sick so when they told me what they felt my suspicion was confirmed"

"I'm sorry to worry you guys so much. I don't know what happened honestly" I replied bowing down to the 3 of them.

"Maybe a new evil?" Leon suggests

"Awww maybe it was because we were around. After all this isn't the 1st time" Ren says as he brings Aichi back to the bed lying down in it with him spread out.

I stretched out on the bed my muscles relaxing as the rest of my friends went around me yawning

"I'm sorry about all of this, I'll make it up promise."

"Aichi you already do enough for us. Everyday, all the time, no matter where we are. Especially with that you did today"

"Thank you"

Soon the world went black but this time I had no worries.


End file.
